Christmas for two
by kleinMonsti
Summary: Die Rumtreiber verbringen ihr erstes Weihnachten nach Hogwarts gemeinsam in einer kleinen Skihütte. Für Remus, der seit gut einem Jahr in seinen besten Freund Sirius verliebt ist, keine einfache Situation.
1. Chapter 1

Merry Christmas und Willkommen zu meiner zweiteiligen Sirius/Remus-Weihnachts-FF.

Die Figuren gehören nicht mir, (obwohl ich sie mir zu Weihnachten gewünscht habe.)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wir schreiben den 23. Dezember 1978

„So da wären wir." James deutete feierlich auf die kleine Berghütte die im dichten Schneegestöber vor ihnen aufgetaucht war.

Die Rumtreiber hatten beschlossen ihr erstes Weihnachtsfest nach Hogwarts zusammen zu verbringen. Und so hatte James in der Schweiz eine kleine Hütte gemietet, in der sie Weihnachten und Silvester verbringen würden.

Für die Zwischentage hatten sich die Jungs vorgenommen Skifahren zu lernen. Lilly, die ebenfalls mitgekommen war, hatte sich als Lehrerin angeboten. Sie kam ja aus einer Muggelfamilie und war früher schon mit ihren Eltern beim Skilaufen gewesen.

„Mir ist kalt.", maulte Remus, „lasst uns endlich rein gehen."

Gesagt getan.

Zu Remus Ärgernis war es dort jedoch kaum wärmer als draußen. Lilly lies sich in einen Sessel vor dem Kamin sinken und rieb sich die steifen Fingerknöchel. James der Weile bückte sich und entzündete mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs die Holzscheite im Kamin. „So nun sollte es bald wärmer werden." „Hoffentlich.", jammerte Peter.

„Also ich weis echt nicht was ihr habt. Mir ist überhaupt nicht kalt.", meinte Sirius und zog seine Jacke aus. „Dabei hab ich im Gegensatz zu euch noch nicht mal ne Mütze aufgehabt." „Das sieht man allerdings auch. Du bist ganz voll Schnee.", meinte Remus, streckte eine Hand aus und strich seinem Freund den Schnee aus den Haaren. Dann fiel ihm plötzlich ein, dass er derartige Berührungen ja hatte vermeiden wollen und schon schoss ihm die Röte in die Wangen.

Zum Glück hatten auch die anderen gerötete Wangen, weil sie mehrere Stunden im eisigen Wind herumgelaufen waren und so fiel es nicht weiter auf. Trotzdem schimpfte Remus innerlich mit sich selbst.

Seit er sich vor gut einem Jahr in Sirius verliebt hatte war alles auf einmal so… kompliziert.

Jetzt waren sie zwar nicht mehr in der Schule und schliefen nicht im selben Zimmer aber trotzdem sahen sie sich fast jeden zweiten Tag. ‚Die Rumtreiber waren immer unzertrennlich und sollen es auch immer bleiben.' So oder so ähnlich formulierte es James, der immer wieder gemeinsame Unternehmungen organisierte.

Remus fragte sich ob, seine Freunde auch dann noch mit ihm zusammen sein wollten, wenn sie sein Geheimnis kennen würden. Vor allem, was würde Sirius tun? Würde er lachen und ihn für verrückt erklären oder würde er ihm einfach eine reinhauen? Wie auch immer beide Varianten waren nicht sonderlich verlockend. Zwar ging es ihm ziemlich mies mit seinem Schweigen, doch es war immer noch besser als die Wahrheit.

„Moony was meinst du dazu?" „Äh… Was?" Remus schaute verwirrt drein. James schien ihn etwas gefragt zu haben doch er hatte nicht zugehört, er war zu tief in Gedanken gewesen. „Ich nehme das als ein ‚Ja'", meinte James belustigt und stieg die Holztreppe hinauf in das zweite Stockwerk. „Ein ‚Ja' zu was?", fragte Remus nun an alle anderen gewand. „Dazu das wir jetzt erstmal ins Bett gehen sollten.", klärte Lilly ihn auf. „Genau.", ertönte es von oben, „Du bist ja schon so müde, dass du nicht mehr zuhören kannst."

Allgemeines Lachen folgte. Remus grummelte nur und stieg dann ebenfalls die Treppe rauf. Er war froh, dass er sich jetzt in ein schönes warmes Bett legen und seinen Gedanken weiter freien Lauf lassen konnte. Doch im oberen Stockwerk erwartete ihn die nächste Panne des Tages; in Gestalt von James, der gerade die Zimmer unter die Lupe genommen hatte.

„Also wir haben drei Schlafzimmer.", meinte dieser als sie sich endlich alle oben versammelt hatten, „Zwei Doppelzimmer und ein einzelnes." „Kann ich das Einzelzimmer haben?", fragte Remus schnell. James zuckte mit den Achseln, „Klar, dann nehm ich mit Lilly ein Doppelzimmer und…" „Oh nein das kommt gar nicht in Frage.", fiel Sirius ihm ins Wort, „Ich will in Ruhe schlafen und das kann ich garantiert nicht wenn du und Lilly da drüben… wie auch immer, ich finde die Dame sollte sowieso das Einzelzimmer bekommen." Er hielt Lilly die Tür auf und machte einen Diener. Sie gluckste vergnügt und betrat dann ihr Zimmer. Bevor sie sie Tür schloss warf sie dem enttäuscht blickenden James noch einen Handkuss zu.

„Na schön.", grummelte er, „Dann nehm ich eben ein Zimmer mit Peter, und du teilst dir das andere mit Remus.", sagte er zu Sirius gewand. „Aber… W…Wieso?", stammelte dieser, „Ich meine ich kann doch auch mit dir in einem Zimmer schlafen und Moony mit Peter."

Remus starrte auf den Fußboden. Sirius klang fast so als hätte er Angst davor mit ihm in einem Zimmer zu schlafen. Wusste er es vielleicht?

„Ich fürchte daraus wird nichts Tatze, du schnarchst mir zu laut." „Aber… aber…", er wandte sich Hilfe suchend zu Remus und Peter. „Jetzt sagst doch auch mal was." Doch sie blieben stumm. Peter wollte weder für Sirius noch James Partei ergreifen und Remus hatte ganz einfach Angst, dass ihm die Stimme versagen würde, wenn er jetzt denn Mund öffnete.

Sirius seufzte, „Na gut. Komm mit Moony."

Er öffnete die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer und hielt sie für Remus auf. Dieser trat ein, lies seinen Blick für Sekundenbruchteile durch den Raum schweifen und dann traf es ihn wie ein Schlag in die Magengegend. Es war nicht nur ein Doppelzimmer, nein, es gab auch nur ein großes Bett. Von Sirius hörte er ein gemurmeltes: „Ne, oder!" und das war ein zweiter nicht minder harter Schlag.

„Hübsch habt ihr's hier.", sagte eine Stimme hinter ihnen und sie fuhren herum; es war James. „Peter und ich wir haben jeder ein einzelnes Bett.", meinte er mit gespielter Enttäuschung. Remus bemerkte, dass Sirius versuchte ihn mit bloßen Blicken zu ermorden, doch James grinste nur. „Ich wollt eigentlich nur sagen, ich könnt jetzt als erste das Bad benutzen. Gebt Bescheid wenn ihr fertig seid.", er ging wieder in sein eignes Zimmer doch bevor er die Tür schloss sagte er noch breiter grinsend als zuvor: „Und komm heut Nacht nicht auf dumme Gedanken, Tatze."

Remus Gesicht glühte und als Sirius sich zu ihm umwandte sah er, dass auch sein Kopf hochrot war. „Ähm… Moony ich bin wirklich echt müde, könnt ich zuerst ins Bad?", meinte er dann schließlich. „Ja, klar, von mir aus." „Ok, dann geh ich mal." Und er verschwand in Richtung Badezimmer.

Remus lies sich auf dem Bett nieder und fragte sich ob das Schicksal ihn vielleicht nicht leiden könnte. Er hatte noch gar nicht richtig angefangen in seinem Leid zu schwelgen als die Tür aufging und Sirius wieder ins Zimmer kam. Und Jep das Schicksal konnte ihn nicht leiden, denn sonst würde es ihm wohl kaum einen Sirius schicken, der nichts weiter trug als seine Boxershorts. Er schluckte hart. „Sirius? Ist dir das nicht zu kalt zum schlafen." Sirius schüttelte nur den Kopf und fragte stattdessen. „Willst du jetzt ins Bad?" „Ach so, Bad, ja." Und so schnell es ging verließ Remus das Zimmer. Im Bad ließ er auf dem Rand der Badewanne nieder und schloss die Augen. ‚denk an was abstoßendes Remus. Dumbledore in Strapsen, Snape in Lack und Leder' er schüttelte angewidert den Kopf. ‚Wenigstens hilft's.'

Als er sich dann umgezogen, ging er wieder zurück auf sein Zimmer, wobei er an James Tür klopfte und Bescheid gab, dass das Bad jetzt frei war.

Sirius schien schon zu schlafen. Remus setzte sich auf die Bettkante und betrachte ihn, wie er da lag, die Augen geschlossen und vollkommen entspannt. Ein paar Strähnen seines schwarzen Haares fielen ihm ins Gesicht. ‚So schön.', dachte Remus sehnsüchtig, dann zog er die Schuhe aus und kroch ebenfalls unter die Bettdecke.

Sirius murmelte etwas Unverständliches und Remus spürte, wie sich ein Bein um seine Taille schlang und ihn näher an den warmen Körper des Anderen zog.

Er ließ es geschehen, er wusste, dass es nichts zu bedeuten hatte. Sirius schlief, er wusste nicht was er tat und trotzdem war es schön, das alles für einen Moment zu vergessen und das Gefühl zu genießen, das Sirius Nähe in ihm auslöste. Und mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen schlief Remus ein.

So das war Teil eins, Teil zwei werd ich heute Nachmittag hochstellen. (Ich hoff mal dass ich's schaffe)

Bis dahin verbringt einen wunderschönen Heiligvormittag. (oder wie heißt das?)


	2. Chapter 2

Erstmal ganz lieben Dank an Angelina Fenwick von und an angelwitch16 von FF.de die mir bereits jeweils ein Kommi auf die Geschichte geschrieben haben. An Weihnachten freut man sich da als Schreiber besonders drüber

Und jetzt ohne weiter drum rum zu reden: Teil 2 der Geschichte…

Wir schreiben den 24.Dezember 1978

Als Remus am nächsten Morgen aufwachte stellte er fest, dass Sirius bereits aufgestanden war und auch er rappelte sich aus dem Bett, zog sich an und ging dann hinunter in die Küche.

Dort traf er auf Lily, James, Peter uns Sirius, die allesamt schon beim Frühstück saßen. „Na Moony auch schon wach?", fragte James, „Wir sind schon fast fertig mit essen." Remus setzte sich zu ihnen an den Tisch „Du hättest mich auch ruhig mal wecken können." meinte er zu Sirius gewandt.

„Tschuldigung aber du sahst so nied… äh friedlich aus, da wollte ich dich nicht wecken." „Na gut es sei dir verziehen Tatze." „Gehen wir heute Skifahren?", fragte Lilly zwischen zwei Bissen. „Klar warum nicht." „Ich dachte, das wollten wir uns für die Zwischentage aufheben.", warf Peter ein. „Ja schon.", meinte Lilly, „aber heute ist gerade ideales Wetter dazu."

„Also gut.", sagte James. „Wer ist dafür, dass wir heute Ski fahren?" James, Lily und Sirius hoben die Hände. „Ok, das ist die Mehrheit, damit wäre das geklärt."

Und so standen sie gut eine Stunde später alle mit Skiern und Strecken bewaffnet vor ihrer kleinen Hütte.

Der Nebel hatte sich verzogen und der Schnee glänzte in der hellen Sonne. Lilly hatte Recht gehabt, das Wetter war wunderbar.

Lilly zeigte den Jungs zu allererst, wie sie ihre Ski festschnallen sollten. Doch noch ehe Remus versuchen konnte ihren Anweisungen zu folgen war er auch schon auf einer gefrorenen Pfütze vor der Hütte ausgerutscht.

Er verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel hin, zum Glück landete er wenigstens mit dem Gesicht im Schnee und stieß sich so nicht den Kopf. Sirius kam sofort zu ihm gelaufen.

„Hey Moony, du fällst ja schon hin, _bevor_ du auf den Skiern stehst." Er griff ihm unter die Achseln und versuchte ihm wieder auf die Beine zu helfen, doch Remus schrie auf. „Verdammt mein Fuß." Sirius ließ seinen Freund wieder in den Schnee gleiten und hockte sich neben ihn hin.

Vorsichtig zog er Remus den Schuh aus, während auch die anderen zu ihnen getreten waren. Sirius betrachtete den Fuß des Werwolfes eingehend. „Vielleicht ist er gebrochen."

„Warte, das kriegen wir wieder hin.", meinte Lilly und auch sie kniete sich hin. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf Remus Fuß und murmelte ein paar Worte.

„Ok Moony, tut das weh?", fragte Sirius und drückte leicht den Fuß des anderen. Remus sog scharf die Luft ein. „Ja allerdings. Dein Zauber schein nicht gewirkt zu haben Lilly."

Die Rothaarige zuckte mit den Achseln. „Vielleicht ist er auch einfach nur verstaucht, dann können wir mit Magie gar nichts machen. So was muss von alleine wieder abklingen." „Na super. Und jetzt?", fragte Remus.

„Na ja, wir werden wohl zu Hause bleiben müssen." „Ach quatsch. Bringt mich einfach rein und setzt mich in einen Sessel, dann könnt ihr in aller Ruhe Skifahren gehen." „Kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage.", meinte James entschieden, wir bleiben bei dir." „Nein, das ist wirklich nicht nötig, bitte, geht und habt euren Spaß ich komm schon klar." James öffnete erneut den Mund. „Keine Widerrede!", sagte Remus bestimmt.

James und Sirius halfen ihm, mehr schlecht als recht ins Haus zu humpeln und er ließ sich in einem der Sessel am Kamin nieder.

„Also dann macht's gut." James nickte ihm noch einmal aufmunternd zu, dann verlies er zusammen mit Lilly und Peter die Hütte. Sirius jedoch setzte sich in den Sessel neben Remus. „Ich geh nicht mit.", erklärte er, als Remus ihm einen verwirrten Blick zuwarf. Dann zündete er das Feuer im Kamin an und holte einen Hocker damit Remus den verstauchten Fuß hochlegen konnte.

„Danke Sirius.", murmelte er verlegen. „Is schon gut Moony, mach ich gern für dich." Und irgendwie wurde Remus warm ums Herz und es konnte nicht am Kaminfeuer liegen.

Sie verbrachten den Nachmittag scherzend und lachend und Remus fühlte sich so glücklich, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Die Beiden bemerkten nicht einmal, dass es draußen schon wieder heftig schneite und die Sonne verschwunden war.

Erst gegen 18:00 Uhr, als sie eigentlich hätten Abendessen wollen, meinte Sirius: „Also allmählich mache ich mir Sorgen um die anderen." Doch da machte es plötzlich ‚plop' und James Kopf tauchte im Kaminfeuer auf.

„Hallo, ihr zwei." „James, wo seid ihr, alles ok bei euch." „Ja Tatze alles bestens, beruhig dich. Wir sind unten im Dorf in einem kleinen Gasthaus untergekommen." „Äh, warum kommt ihr nicht per Flohpulver zu uns hoch?", fragte Remus irritiert. „Och weist du hier unten steigt grad ne nette kleine Feier, wir haben beschlossen, dass wir erst morgen früh wieder kommen. Also euch beiden ein gemütliches Weihnachtsfest." Und damit war er verschwunden.

Remus konnte es nicht fassen, ihre besten Freunde ließen sie am Weihnachtsabend sitzen. „Was soll's.", grummelte Sirius, „feiern wir halt allein." Er verschwand in die Küche und kam kurz darauf mit einer Flasche Wein zurück.

Zwei Stunden und ein paar Gläser Wein später war der Frust vergessen und die beiden Alleingelassenen wieder bester Laune.

„Die sind schön blöd, was, lassen sich hier_ unsere_ Party entgehen.", meinte Sirius und setzte sich auf die Lehne von Remus' Sessel. Remus schaute zu ihm hoch. Sirius sah wie so oft, einfach unglaublich aus. Seine Wangen waren leicht gerötet und seine dunklen Augen spiegelten das Licht des Feuerscheins wieder.

„Fröhliche Weihnachten Moony.", sagte Sirius lächelnd (doch es war ein Lächeln das Remus gar nicht von ihm kannte, scheu und ein wenig nervös) und er lehnte sich herunter und schloss den Werwolf in seine Arme. Sie blieben eine Weile in dieser Position, Remus wagte kaum zu atmen.

Dann…

„Ich liebe dich.", murmelte Sirius, denn Kopf in Remus Halsbeuge vergraben.

„_Was?_, sag das noch mal!"

Doch Sirius machte keine Anstalten seine Aussage zu wiederholen, stattdessen stand er auf und sah Remus so entgeistert an, als würde ihm erst jetzt richtig klar werden, was er überhaupt gesagt hatte.

„Remus ich…", begann Sirius, doch Remus schnitt ihm das Wort ab. „Hast du gerade, das gesagt, was ich denke, was du gesagt hast?" Sirius schloss die Augen, dann nickte er langsam.

Remus' Magen machte einen Hüpfer und ehe er genau wusste was er tat, hatte er Sirius wieder zu sich heruntergezogen und küsste ihn nun.

Und zu seiner allergrößten Freude erwiderte Sirius den Kuss nach kurzem Zögern. Kleine elektrische Blitze zuckten durch Remus Körper, als der Schwarzhaarige mit der Zunge über seine Unterlippe fuhr. Remus öffnete seinen Mund leicht und fühlte die Zunge des anderen hineingleiten. Der Kuss wurde leidenschaftlicher; jeder klare Gedanke wurde ausgelöscht; und dann wurde er wieder langsamer dafür aber intensiver.

Alles in Remus' Kopf begann sich zu drehen, vielleicht lag es am Wein, vielleicht lag es am Sauerstoffmangel, vielleicht lag es auch einfach nur an Sirius.

„Ich liebe dich auch." Murmelte Remus gegen die Lippen des Schwarzhaarigen. Er war sich nicht sicher ob Sirius ihn gehört hatte, doch er wusste, dass er ihn verstanden hatte.

Remus hatte nie an all diese Geschichten über Weihnachtswunder geglaubt, doch nun, da er Sirius in seinen Armen hielt und ihre Zungen miteinander tanzten, war er sich sicher, dass das eines dieser Wunder sein musste.

So das war's… Nein halt, lasst uns noch mal schnell hinunter ins Dorf flitzen und schauen, was die anderen Rumtreiber gerade so anstellen.

….

„Ich sag euch, wenn das nicht klappt fress ich meinen Besen." „Möchtest du ihn mit oder ohne Zucker?", fragte Lilly grinsend. „Sehr lustig. Lilly.", meinte James gespielt sauer. „Jetzt mal ernsthaft was sollte da schief gehen. Sirius liebt Remus, Remus liebt Sirius, die beiden sind allein… Perfekt. Das war echt ein klasse Zufall, dass sich Moony den Fuß verstaucht hat." „Ja aber deine Idee unten im Dorf zu bleiben mit der Ausrede hier wäre eine Party war auch gut." „Allerdings.", sagte James stolz.

THE END

Ich hoffe euch hat die Geschichte gefallen und ich wünsche euch allen einen wunderschönen Heiligabend, erholsame Feiertage und einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr.

Eurer kleines Monsti, das sich jetzt über den Weihnachtsbraten her macht ;)


End file.
